basedfandomcom-20200214-history
I'M GOD
"I'M GOD", also spelled as "I'm God" or "Im God", is the second track off of Lil B's 6 Kiss album. The instrumental was produced by Clams Casino, sampling Imogen Heap's "Just For Now". It's considered one of Lil B's most iconic songs by his fans. Lyrics You know I always wanted to be the best You know I always wanted to be God This is real talk It's Lil B, yeah My new name is BasedGod, ice cream paint job Only come out in the dim lights: vampire Shouts out to A.E. for riding in that 6-0 Move fast, stick slow, think fast, talk slow Dude try to play me, I’m leaving with his bitch bro Sorry for the cuss words, fuck that, curse more Bruh did things should've been in a hearse fo' Now I'm spittin' rap shit, gave me somethin' to live fo' Hit him with the P-9, bet it'll make his ribs show Rap game is too fake, real niggas lay low Word around town that you livin' with a halo Bet I got killers puttin' cash on Halo No Xbox, shouts out to Tune Baby Free Tune Baby, free Rocky, bitch Feel me Bruh think I'm gay cause I'm grindin' in my tiny pants Bet I'm the only goon nigga in these tiny pants Sending off shots, kickback make your wrist jam Fully-loaded thing on my arm like a wristband You don't want the Space Jam, you're better off to vacate No, it's no template to touch this, 6 Kiss, reckless Hands around your neck like a necklace Leave him screwed and chopped, have him thinking he in Texas, nigga Yeah, you know what I mean? The mind is so complex when you're Based 32 Levels Welcome to my world Like I said I been ready And it feels good to be here now Finally you realized... Who's the rawest rapper... (Yes) Lil B Just cause you a rich rapper don't really mean shit I'll come to your crib and clear that whole bitch out And then blow the swish out, my mouth put the stick out I can't be high and robbing pussies with my dick out I guess I'm a show-off, take my raincoat off I'm so wet that a pussy get mad at me Switch cars, new colors, call it raspberry Got my own website with the dot com Take it out the bag, over stove like Top Ramen I don't sell coke, my niggas look out for me They ain't wanna let me fall off the (balcony) That's like losing Mike Vick on the Falcon team We a faculty, but I'm the team leader I pass you guys, I'm in the two-seater And what's wrong with you, this is hip-hop This that '09 shit, I call it Based World I said I call it Based World You know what I mean So just to tell you, it's a wrap To anybody that thought they had it You need to think again Throw your hands up, it's Lil B for Lil Boss I need all the Based energy I can Yeah, is this what you really want? You got me in the flesh now No, I'm not stressed out, I'm God, I'm the best out Rap transparent, my see-through glasses It's incoherent, and no, I'm not staring I just see through you And from your heartbeat, you are soft in the middle I'm real on the outside, solid in the inside, bitch, it's the Westside Chopper in the trunk, leave em soaked like a wet slide It's apartheid, rap game is my shit I'm so sick, I'm feeling so nauseous Somebody tell the Earth, I'm the best now Somebody tell the ocean, I'm the best out Somebody tell the trees, I'm here now Somebody tell the world, I'm Based now See me in outer space, I'm out of reach today Celebrate for me, I'm Based for life This a celebration, bitch Video Official video (2009) Live video (2013) Live version lyrics You know I always wanted to be the best You know I always wanted to be the man above We worldwide, now, baby, I love y'all My new name's BasedGod, ice cream paint job Only come out in the dim light: vampire Shouts out to A.E., I'm riding in that 6-0 Move fast, think slow, think fast, talk slow Dude try to play me, I’m leaving with his shit, bro Sorry for the cuss words, fuck that, curse more Bruh, did things should've been in the Hearse fo' Now I'm spit that rap shit, gave me somethin' to live fo' Hit him with the P-9, bet it'll make his ribs show Rap game is too fake, real people lay low He livin' with a halo Bet I know people puttin' cash on Halo No Xbox, shout out to Tune, baby Free everybody, free the world Free my life Bruh, think I'm - cause I'm grindin' in my tiny pants Bet I'm the only goon in these tiny pants Sending off shots, kickback make your wrist jam Fully-loaded thing on my arm like a wristband You don't want the Space Jam, you're better off to vacate No, it's no template to touch this, yeah, it's reckless Hands around your neck like a necklace Leave him screwed and chopped, have him thinking he in Texas I love y'all, live y'all life, baby Is this what you really want? You got me in the flesh No, I'm not stressed out, I'm -, I'm the best out Rap transparent, my see-through glasses It's incoherent, I'm not staring I just see through you And from your heartbeat you are soft in the middle I'm real on the outside, solid in the inside, it's the Westside Shouts out to the best West, Midwest's the best Yeah, yeah, yeah, uh, just- Just let it vibe through your soul Just- just- just- Just let it vibe through your soul Just- just- just- just- Hey, take your time, I just need all y'all to close your eyes, just- Trust everybody, just put your head down and close your eyes one time If you trust me and you trust everybody, go ahead and put your head down And just take your time to meditate Take a deep breath in And take a deep breath out If you trust me, you still got your eyes closed Take a deep breath in Take a deep breath out Hey, now, see my eyes is really closed because I trust y'all Take a deep breath in Take a deep breath out Let me hear you say "I love life" Say "I love life" Eyes still closed This is meditation Thank you, BasedGod Thank you, Lil BCategory:6 Kiss Category:Songs Category:Videos